


Markers, hair accessories and a sleeping Kageyama

by tsumugiaoba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Natsu is only mentioned ok, Prompt Fic, This Is STUPID, how dumb can they get, how many useless tags can I fit in, how stupid can this get, my first try at proper writing that isn't a texting crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/pseuds/tsumugiaoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt that was given to me by @ugly_bunbun so yay let's go for a dose of our local neighborhood volleygays (who have stupid ideas but I think the useless tags told y'all that already)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markers, hair accessories and a sleeping Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ugly_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_bunbun/gifts).



> First of all, this is set sometime in the future where they live together 
> 
>  
> 
> Secondly, the prompt was "I was actually awake when you did that thing" so I tried my best to write something that's acceptable but here's the bleach just in case 
> 
>  
> 
> i sounded very edgy right there what is wrong with me

Hinata glanced at the couch where Kageyama was asleep, at the markers, at Natsu's hair accessories she'd left here at her last visit and back at his boyfriend.

He knew very well himself that this was not a good idea and that he's probably get a few "DUMBASS HINATA"s after that. But there was a small voice at the back of the orange haired spiker that said "dooooo ittttttt" and was getting consistently louder. He wasn't going to last long at this rate was he.

"Fuck it" he whispered to himself as he picked up the hair accessories and started putting them in Kageyama's hair, the bright colours contrasting a lot with the setter's dark hair.  
After that he picked up a few markers, one bright red, one black. The short spiker started by writing "BAKAGEYAMA" in huge red letters on his boyfriend's forehead. Secondly,he took the black marker and drew on a moustache, as well as a few dicks here and there (blame Noya and Tanaka for teaching him ok it's not his fault his senpais were like that)

Hinata looked at his "artwork" on Kageyama, when he noticed something was terribly wrong. Instead of firmly shut eyelids, the setter's eyes were wide open, looking at Hinata with a mix of anger, and- actually fuck it, it was a look of pure anger.  
The spiker knew he had seconds to escape from his impending doom so he ran as fast as he could into his and Kageyama's room and hid under the covers which wasn't very effective at all. The dark haired setter had cornered him so he was in for a bad time.  
His boyfriend was getting closer and closer until he pulled off the covers and started his attack. He didn't hit Hinata or anything, oh no, he did something much more powerful. He _tickled_ him. Hinata was reduced to a giggling mess as he tried to unsuccessfully smother Kageyama with a pillow. 

After two minutes or so, both were lying down on their bed, the pillows were basically anywhere except on the bed, and Hinata's head was on Kageyama's chest.  
Both of them knew very well that they wouldn't want anything other than this. What more do two idiots in love need than eachother?

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is terrible honestly can someone tell me how to do endings because I don't know how
> 
>  
> 
> Also look it was one am when I wrote this I have an excuse for this pure stupid also go read the prompt I gave @ugly_bunbun when she posts it!!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: it is now 9am I reread this myself and I'm honestly considering just deleting this because it's so bad and short honestly im so sorry if you hoped to read something good well you didn't come to the right place


End file.
